Jealousy must've gotten the best of me
by ladylove1335
Summary: Kenny and Stan hook up, and someones not as happy as they seem. rated M for language and gore. please R&R i'm not good with summaries! STORY MUCH BETTER. PROMISE!


**Jealousy Must've Gotten The Best Of Me- Stenny with one-sided style! **

It started at one of Kyle's sleepovers. They had been playing truth or dare and Cartman dared Stan to make out with Kenny, both boys slightly complained before locking lips in what would be the start of budding love.

After the kiss, Stan made an excuse to leave the sleepover. He told them his stomach hurt and he didn't wanna get any of his friends sick. Kyle didn't buy it, but let Stan leave and told him to feel better. Stan and Kenny spent the first few days after the kiss avoiding each other, thinking it was awkward, and believe me, it was VERY awkward. Kenny was the first to try to patch things up. He tried confronting Stan, but Stan was to afraid of what he would say to answer him. After several failed attempts, Kenny stepped down and let Stan be Stan. Kenny often talked to Kyle about the neglect he was feeling from Stan.

Kyle knew that both boys had undercover feelings for each other, but it wasn't his fight, and he wasn't about meddle to into it. But Kyle gave in because he didn't like how his best friends were avoiding each other. He arranged another sleepover with just the three of them That Friday night. He convinced them they should put it behind them. Once Kyle fell asleep, it was awkward. Kenny tried easing the awkwardness.

"So, how's football going." he asked, avoiding eye contact with the niorette.

"Umm good, we're 5-0 so that's pretty good. How about baseball?" he asked swaying back and forth with his hands cupped in his lap.

"Umm, we aren't doing real well. We've only won 2 games this season, but I hit 4 homeruns in last week's game!" he announced cheerfully.

"That's good." Stan said, without really thinking about it.

It was awkward for a few minutes. And it was Kenny who again broke the silence.

"I think I like you Stan." Kenny mumbled, but Stan had always been good at deciphering Kenny's jumbled words.

A sigh of relief was heard from the other end of room, where Stan sat.

"That's good, because I think I like you too." he smiled, gaining the attention of the perky blonde sitting across from him.

Stan looked over at Kyle, who was breathing easy and slightly snoring, then motioned for Kenny to move closer to him. Kenny responded by almost pouncing on Stan. Stan was now below Kenny with a light thud as his head hit the hardwood floor. Stan locked lips with the bright blonde above him. Kenny moaned quietly in delight. Stan hushed him; he feared Kyle would wake up. Stan broke the kiss too soon for Kenny's pleasure.

"So does this mean we are like a thing now?" he asked

"Only if you want to," the blonde started crawling back over to his dirty orange sleeping bad.

"YES! I defiantly want to!" Stan replied, trying not to sound desperate, and failing miserably.

"Then I guess so, boyfriend." Kenny winked and laid down in his sleeping bag ready to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Kenny." Stan said as he did the same.

"Night Stan" Kenny said through a yawn, then passed out on the pillow Kyle lent him.

Stan stayed up longer to contemplate how this might affect their friendship if anything goes wrong. What if we break up and then he doesn't talk to me, what if he cheats on me, what if? Several scenarios passed through Stan's mind every second, each one of them ending badly. Stan was quickly worried. He sat up to see if Kenny was still awake.

"hey Kenny, pst! Kenny are you up?" he whispered until he heard Kyle slightly cough in his sleep.

He looked over at Kyle to make sure he was still asleep, then back at Kenny. The calm smiling face of a content Kenny soothed Stan into sleep.

Kyle was the first to wake up that morning. He got a shower and got dressed and waited for his friends to wake up. Kenny woke up next, he just sat on Kyle's bed and talked with Kyle about a bunch of bull shit. About half an hour after Kenny woke up, Stan woke up. Both teens looked at Stan, with bright smiles and giggling a little.

"aww dude, you told Kyle without me?" Stan sounded upset.

"tell me what?" Kyle asked

"no I didn't tell Kyle anything!" Kenny retaliated.

"tell me what!" Kyle asked again.

"then what is so fucking funny?" Stan yelled

"we were talking about how stupid our brothers are!" Kenny yelled through a smile.

"God damn it, tell me what!" Kyle yelled

"nothing Kyle, we'll tell you later." Kenney said as he sat back on the bed.

Stan felt bad for accusing Kenny of telling Kyle about their relationship. He got up and asked Kyle if he could take a shower. Kyle said "yes" and Stan went to get ready for the day. Kyle went to wake up his parents after Stan returned from the bathroom.

"look man, I'm sorry for accusing you of telling Kyle." Stan said apologetically.

"whatever dude." Kenny replied, fixing his hair in Kyle's mirror

"Are you mad at me Kenny?" Stan said.

"nope." was Kenny's curt response

"then what's bugging you baby?" Stan eased his voice up as if preparing Kenny for sex.

"why don't you wanna tell Kyle? I mean, he's supposed to be your super best friend or whatever." Kenny looked at Stan with confused eyes.

"I do wanna tell Kyle, i just think it'd be a little weird for him if his two best friends were going out." Stan pleaded as he pulled on Kenny's hands.

Kenny pulled away, "if he is really our friend, he wont care. The thing is that your embarrassed to be dating the class whore."

Stan was shocked. He was confused. But most of all, he was sad. Kenny really was mad at him. Why did Kenny assume Stan was embarrassed by him? Stan didn't care if Kenny was the class whore.

"dude, weak! I'm not embarrassed by you at all, I told u, I wanna ease Kyle into it." Stan said after a long pause.

"tell him when he gets back." Kenny said lightly, but serious enough to frighten Stan.

"alright." Stan stuttered, unable to continue the conversation

Kenny finished his hair and Stan just watched him, commenting often on how cute he was or how golden his hair was and these remarks made Kenny almost forget about how

pissed he was at Stan. Kyle came back shortly and looked confused at the silence of the room.

"whose hungry" the Jew announced with a smile

"Kyle. We have something to tell you." Stan stood up.

"what is it guys?"

"Kenny and I, well, were dating." Stan winced as he finished.

Kyle's heart broke in two, then four, then eight. He has always had a soft spot for his niorette friend. But Stan was always with someone else. First Stan came out to be gay for Craig, once that was over, Kevin automatically picked him up, then Tweek, then Token, even Jimmy. It was never his turn. But he looked up at his friends who were eagerly waiting for a response and was quick to put on a very natural fake smile.

"so then everything will be okay?" he asked happily.

"you bet you balls!" Kenny announced pecking Stan's neck in an "I told you so" kind of way.

"So, who's hungry?" Stan asked

The three of them raised their hands and Kyle went downstairs to get something for them to eat, then returned to his bedroom, but he wanted to be alone with his friends.

"so what happened?" Kyle asked.

"what do u mean?" Kenny replied with a mouthful of pancakes.

"what happened after i went to sleep?"

"oh, well Kenny and i just, well he told me that he liked me and I told him i liked him, then well..." Stan started

"then we made out." Kenny laughed after he swallowed.

"hey, calm your dicks guys, the last thing i need is your come on my floor." Kyle joked.

"sorry, Kyle, I couldn't resist!" Kenny played along.

"alright stop it! Stop being such sick pervs!" Stan shouted kinda serious.

"sorry Stan" both boys apologized in unison.

"its alright." Stan smiled and shoved a fork full of pancake in his mouth.

"whoa! Slow down there tiger! Why are you in such a hurry?" Kenny laughed as he watched his boyfriend stuff his mouth to the filling point.

Stan chewed and swallowed almost choking on his food, "sorry, I can't help it I'm starving!"

"well its not like anyone is gonna take your food from you." Kyle added.

"I'm just really hungry." Stan said as he took another huge bite.

"whatever." Kenny said and they dropped it

They kept eating and Stan kept stuffing his face, which was kinda grossing out Kyle.

"Stan, dude, stop eating so fast. Its really gross!" Kyle complained

The two teens argued back and forth. They did that a lot; argue about something relatively pointless, then make up and forget it ever happened.

Kenny just watched as the two boys argued, over something as stupid as eating habits. It was absurd. He tuned them out and kept eating, savoring every bite he could get out of this home-cooked meal, even if it was just aunt Jemima pancake mix and water.

The two boys were still arguing about 13 minutes later. Kenny had finished eating and set his plate on Kyle's desk. He went to the bathroom to take care of business and returned with a distinct vomit smell is his mouth.

"See dude, you grossed Kenny out, too." Kyle yelled, "Kenny, do u need to borrow some tooth paste?" Kyle said softer and Kenny shock his head "no"

Stan looked concerned, he'd hadn't noticed something had been wrong with Kenny.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Stan asked lovingly, placing his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

Kenny shook his head again. He was pale and dizzy. He stumbled when he walked, almost as if he were drunk. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground, well, almost. Lucky for Kenny, Stan had managed to catch him before he spread his limbs throughout Kyle's floor.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Stan asked as he supported his boyfriend best he could.

"I don't feel well at all. The damn pancakes didn't agree with me that

well i guess." Kenny mumbled trying not to puke again.

Kyle looked worried, not for Kenny, but he worried Stan and Kenny would find out what he had done. Before bringing the food upstairs he placed a little something special on Kenny's dish, Andrews liver salt, a stomach laxative that induces vomiting (don't ask why he had it). He hoped to get Kenny sick and in bed for the next few days so he could

be with Stan. He knew it was wrong and kinda regretted doing it after seeing how sick Kenny looked. But he wanted Stan all to himself, even if it only last a few days.

"I think you should like, I don't know, go home and lie down or something." Kyle said so he didn't look like he didn't care about Kenny.

"yeah, I think Kyle's right, you just need some sleep or something." Stan said as he picked Kenny up wedding style.

"yeah, I think you guys are right." was all Kenny could make out.

"I'll drive you home babe." Stan said as he left Kyle's room, "ill be right back Kyle!"

"see ya soon, and feel better Kenny." Kyle called as the door shut.

Stan put Kenny in the passenger side of his truck and he got into the driver seat. Kenny handed him the lanyard with the keys on it and Stan started the engine. The truck didn't run so smoothly, at least to Stan, since he drove a black 2011 Chevy Equinox. It was a long ride for Stan since he didn't have his luxurious vehicle and because he

hated seeing how pale and sick Kenny was.

"dude, are you alright?" Stan asked.

Kenny smirked and looked at his boyfriend, "what do u think?"

"yeah I guess you're right." Stan sighed then stopped at a stop sign.

Kenny opened the door and threw up while they were stopped. When Kenny closed the door, Stan kept on driving. He pulled up in front of Kenny's house.

"Thanks Stan, I'm sorry you gotta walk back to Kyle's" Kenny said as his frail hand reached for the door handle, then quickly retreated to cover his mouth.

"Here, let me help you." Stan called as he got out of the drivers seat and ran over to Kenny.

He helped Kenny outta the car and over to his front door. Kenny constantly pulled from Stan and argued that he was okay, yet Stan believed otherwise since every time he let Kenny go he would stumble and practically fall. When the two reached the door, Stan knocked and Kevin was there to answer, homemade joint in hand and already high as

fuck.

"ya." Kevin sighed.

"just get outta the way Kevin and let me through." Kenny complained then turned his head to vomit on the front lawn.

"whatever" Kevin said before going back to the sofa to enjoy his joint.

Stan helped Kenny into the house, then just decided it would be easier to carry him up to his room. Stan picked him up and took him upstairs. He laid Kenny in his bed and sat next to him, running his fingers through his hair.

"you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I'm 17, I can fend for myself." Kenny said

"no, I most defiantly want to be here. Besides, it's not like your parents are gonna do anything." Stan laughed, "do you need anything?"

"no, maybe just a bucket or something in case i throw up again?"

"do u have a bucket?"

"there should be one in the closet." he pointed towards his closet.

Stan stood up and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and 3 rats ran out.

"Kenny, your rats escaped!" Stan joked

Kenny laughed, "its okay. Just keep them in here. My brother does not like rats." he smiled

Stan went back to digging through Kenny's closet. He found tons of playboy magazines, the old posters he used to have, and tons of NASCAR stuff. He eventually found the bucket Kenny was referring to.

"here you go Kenny." Stan said a he placed it beside Kenny.

"thanks dude." Kenny smiled at Stan then turned a pale green color.

Stan knew the outcome of the situation and raced to get the bucket to Kenny. When

Kenny had the bucket, he threw up and smiled innocently at Stan.

"Stan, i feel like shit!" Kenny tried to joke about the situation

"I know you do," Stan sat with Kenny, "I wonder what made you so sick?"

"it was probably the damn pancakes, that was all I ate. My stomach probably wasn't used to eating so much food in one meal." Kenny smiled.

"haha maybe?" Stan didn't find anything about this funny.

Stan's cell phone went off.

"well aren't you gonna answer that?" Kenny asked

"um, ya, it's Kyle, i can tell by the ring tone." he said as he reached for the phone in his jacket pocket.

He answered it.

"hey Kyle."

"hey dude, how's Kenny?"

"Um, not so good. He's still throwing up, I don't even think there is anything for him to throw up anymore."

"are you still with him?"

"yeah, I'm just gonna stay here until he feels a little better, if you don't mind."

_Well yeah I mind! The whole reason I poisoned Kenny was for you to get away from him! _Kyle thought, but his answer differed by much.

"Yeah dude, it's fine, just call me when you're on your way back, and try not to catch what he has" Kyle said, trying not to sound agitated.

"haha okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Stan hung up

Stan looked down at Kenny, who had begun drifting into sleep. Stan moved Kenny's bangs out of his face and pushed them behind his ear. Upon being touched, Kenny's eyes shot open

"Are you okay? Are you gonna puke?" Stan asked worriedly

"yea dude, I'm fine. I'm actually kinda hungry." Kenny said as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"you want me to get you something to eat?"

"no, I'm good." Kenny said as he turned green at the mere thought of putting food in his stomach.

He ran towards to the bucket and threw up in it.

"maybe you're not so good." Stan said as he ran over to his boyfriend.

Stan eased Kenny over to his bed. Kenny laid back down and closed his eyes.

"does something hurt?" Stan asked frantically

"no, I'm just trying to fall asleep." Kenny cried

"...you're being sarcastic, right?" Stan asked confused.

"Of course I am. Can you get my mom?" Kenny asked

Stan ran outta the room and down the stairs, almost tripping in the

process.

"Mrs. McCormick, Kenny wants you." Stan told the woman sitting on the

green sofa.

"is he alright, Stanley?" she asked with very little concern.

"he's in pain." Stan said as he ran back up the stairs after hearing

the moans of his ill boyfriend.

Mrs. McCormick followed Stan up to Kenny's room. She wasn't as quick as Stan, but that was because she was a lot older, Stan thought. On the inside she was worrying for her son's life, knowing of Kenny's recurrent deaths. When she reached Kenny's room, she pushed Stan outta her way and went over to her son.

"Kenny, Kenny what's wrong?" she asked

"My stomach, it hurts like shit, mom!"

"maybe we need to take you to the hospital?"

"yes, please!" Kenny screamed.

"I'll take him." Stan put in.

"can you carry him Stanley?"

"yeah, it wouldn't be that hard. Ill take him to the hospital and you and your family can meet us there." Stan said

Stan didn't want Kenny is a car filled with drunk bastards. He, too, feared for Kenny's life (maybe even a little more than Mrs. McCormick) and knew the outcome of Kenny getting in that car. It would certainly end in another one of Kenny's painful deaths.

"well that's sure kind of you Stanley. I'll see you there than." Mrs. McCormick said before leaving to gather up the rest if the McCormick family.

Stan picked up Kenny. Kenny made himself comfortable in his arms and began to drift into sleep again, if only the pain he was feeling wasn't so unbearable! Stan put Kenny in the car and drove off, quickly, but with much caution. He arrived at Hell's Pass Hospital shortly after. Once Kenny had been taken back, Stan called Kyle, assuming he would want to know about Kenny's current condition.

"hey dude, are you on your way?" Kyle asked cheerfully.

"um, no, sorry. I had to take Kenny to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know that he's in the hospital now, and i don't know how long I'm gonna stay with him." Stan apologized to Kyle for not returning like he promised.

Kyle felt guilty. He never wanted to put Kenny in the hospital, just give him food poisoning or something. He wanted to apologize to Stan for putting Kenny in the hospital, but decided against it because that would piss Stan off, and nobody likes a pissed off Stan! Nobody! Kyle didn't know what to say. He couldn't come clean, he was worried he would piss off Stan if he finds out about Kenny being poisoned by Kyle.

"Kyle are you still there." Stan's voice delayed Kyle's train of thought.

"what? Oh, yeah. I'm still here." Kyle said with a detectible sadness in his voice.

"dude, what's wrong?" Stan asked, concerned about his super best friend.

"what? Oh nothing. I'm just worried about Kenny." Kyle lied, knowing it was his fault Kenny was in this condition.

"yeah, me too. You should stop by, and pay Kenny a visit. He really needs us right now, I don't think he's doing real good." Stan said

Kyle eagerly excepted any chance to be alone with Stan, even if it was in the ER, where Kyle spent most of his childhood. His evil plan was finally working out. He quickly left his house and ran to the ER as fast as possible. He met Stan in the waiting room.

It looked as though Stan had been crying. They said their hello's and sat in silence. In about 20 minutes, a doctor came out looking for the family of Kenny McCormick. Oddly enough, the rest of the McCormick's never showed up at the hospital, so Stan took responsibility for Kenny. The doctor did indeed find out Kenny had been poisoned, and

that is should ware off in about 2 weeks.

Kyle's stomach was practically doing acrobatics inside his body. He only wanted Kenny outta the picture for like 4-5 days. Not 2 weeks! He heard of how sick Kenny was and almost threw up at the guilt that was eating up inside his soul. (yes! Gingers have souls!). He looked over at Stan, who was crying, and felt even worse. He didn't think about Stan when he poisoned Kenny. This was not going well for him, or any of them!

The two boys went into Kenny's hospital room.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" Stan asked as he walked over to Kenny.

"well not good, if that's what you were implying." Kenny said as he searched for Stan's hand.

Stan and Kenny looked so happy together from Kyle's point of view. Kyle was still standing in the doorway. He looked over at the two lovers with fake smiles on their faces. Stan's smile was fake because he didn't like seeing Kenny in this position, he never did.

Kenny's smile was to hide the pain and not to worry Stan. Kyle's stomach flipped again and he ran into the bathroom that was conveniently placed in the room.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how pale he was. He saw the guilt. It added like 10 years to his physique. His forehead and hands were sweaty and he could barely stand up straight. He couldn't look at himself any longer. He collapsed to the floor and crawled over to the corner of the small dark room. He pulled his knees towards his chest

and laid his head down and began to cry. He heard a knock on the door and Stan walked in.

"dude, what's wrong?" Stan said crouching down in front if Kyle.

Kyle didn't know what to say. He couldn't confess, but it was obvious he wasn't okay.

"Kyle!" Stan yelled concerned, "what's the matter?"

Kyle looked up with tear strained eyes. He mouthed something through sobs, but Stan couldn't make it out. Stan just hugged Kyle. Assuming Kyle was just upset that Kenny was poisoned at his house, he just let Kyle cry.

"Kyle, you're mom is being arrested for poisoning Kenny." Stan whispered into Kyle's ear.

"What?" Kyle yelled.

"the police found some kind of poison in your kitchen and your mom said she cooked breakfast this morning, so they arrested her. It was your mom that poisoned Kenny." Stan said.

Kyle cried harder. He didn't want his mom to be arrested! It wasn't her fault, it was his. Great! Now he had to confess.

"Stan." Kyle picked his head up from Stan's jacket.

"yeah, Kyle?" Stan said.

"I- I- I-. I'm sorry about your jacket." Kyle couldn't do it.

"it's okay Kyle. I know you're sad about Kenny's condition." Stan said as he let tears flow freely from his own eyes.

"yeah, Kenny's condition." Kyle mumbled as Stan left the bathroom.

Kyle had no intention of getting off the bathroom floor. He continued sitting in his depressing posture. He heard laughs from outside the door. How could they be laughing when Kenny was poisoned? It didn't make any sense to Kyle. Not at all. I guess Kyle's

sinister plan didn't work as well as he had planned. Stan was still next to Kenny and not with him. This entire plan backfired right into Kyle's soul. The guilt he felt was enough to make him vomit. Of course, he smiled as he heard the playful laughter outside the door, but he still felt very guilty. It was all his fault, and he can't forget that his mother got the blame for it! Kyle stood up, his knees failed him and he fell back down to the floor. He cried. Not because he was hurt, but because he was unhappy with everything. At least Kenny wasn't gonna die, Kyle tried to cheer himself up. It didn't work and the tears ran faster down his temples into his mess of red hair. He felt like he was going to explode! All because he couldn't wait his turn! He would surely be after Kenny.

Kyle crept to the door frame and peered his head out. He saw the happy couple and he saw their laughter and their happiness. Kyle went back behind the wall and wept some more.

**Meanwhile...in the actual hospital room**

Kenny wondered where his other best friend was.

"is Kyle still in the bathroom?" Kenny asked curiously.

"um, yeah, i guess so. He's really upset about this whole thing." Stan answered

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Kenny said as he stood up and out of the hospital bed.

"are you sure you wanna be walking?" Stan asked panicked.

"its ten God damn steps...I'm pretty sure I'll make it." Kenny smiled and walked towards the bathroom

He knocked on the door. "hello, anyone in there?" to which his response was a chuckle from Stan

Kenny looked back at Stan and smiled then opened the bathroom door. He turned the lights on and came face to face with a very different Kyle.

"dude, what's wrong?" Kenny asked concerned

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry?" Kyle mumbled.

"sorry? for what? Its not your fault your mom hates me and decided to poison me. It will all be okay in a few weeks." Kenny tried to calm Kyle down...didn't work all that well.

"but it is my fault." he finally confessed

"what? how is it your fault?" Kenny asked, taking a few steps back from Kyle.

"It was me...I poisoned you! It was me! I was jealous that it was your turn, not mine! It was your turn but I was next in line! I wanted to take you outta the picture for a couple days and have Stan to myself! IT WAS MY FUCKING TURN!" Kyle screamed

"you son of a bitch! You bastard! You poisoned me? you mother fucker! You did this to me! Get the fuck away from me! I never wanna see your ass again. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I fucking hate you! Why the hell would you POISON one of your friends! Who the hells gives a shit if it was your fucking turn! You don't fucking poison people!" Kenny yelled at the top of his lungs.

Stan walked in a little lost, "what the hell is going on in here?"

"why don't you ask Kyle! He'll tell you all about it." Kenny stormed outta the room.

"Kyle what happened?" Stan asked

"I...I…I did it. I poisoned Kenny." Kyle cried

Stan's jaw dropped. His mouth was open but he couldn't make words. He just shook his head and left the room. He closed the door leaving Kyle alone in the small dark room.

Kyle heard tears of the two innocent victims of his game and started crying himself. He stood up and faced himself in the mirror. He was practically sweating guilt. He looked at himself. He saw his dampened auburn curls, his puffy emerald eyes, his tear stained, flushed cheeks and his frowning pale lips. His reflection just screamed murderer!

Kyle heard it. He covered his ears hoping to make it stop. But no. It was his conscience yelling at him. Raping his ears with such unpleasant sounds that made his guilt 10x worse. He turned his head away and threw up in the nearby toilet. The guilt finally got to him. He wiped his face and continued to lay on the bathroom floor. It was comforting to him. The only comfortable place he could think. He couldn't go home cause thats a crime scene, he couldn't go into Kenny's hospital room because they didn't want anything to do with him. He wanted to stay on the floor in tears because it was comfortable. But nothing had gone Kyle's way that day, so why would this he any different.

The door swung open revealing a very pissed off Stan. It looked like he was crying. He turned the light on and saw Kyle's current condition.

"why the fuck are you still here. Kenny told you to leave." Stan said quite calmly.

"I have nowhere to go..." Kyle sobbed

"well you cant stay here. You think were gonna forgive you for poisoning Kenny. We aren't! It was fucking stupid of you! You're supposed to be the smart one." Stan snapped

"I didn't want him in the hospital...just away from you for a few days." Kyle stood up on weak knees

"what do you mean 'away from me' he's my boyfriend and I'm with him in sickness and in health."

"I want you...i want you more than anything. And you picked him! Why the hell did you pick him. What does he have that I don't. It was my turn. My turn! I've waited almost 2 years for you to realize I'm the one for you."

"sorry dude...but I'm not to keen on murderers." and with that Stan left the room and closed the door behind him.

Stan heard it too. He heard Kyle's conscience which still yelled murderer into Kyle's brain. his friends would never forgive him. Nor would Kyle ever be able to forgive himself. He would live with the guilt forever. Kyle crashed onto the cold linoleum floor, he curled up into fetal position and wept some more.

Countless hours later, Kyle had managed to bring his uncontrollable weeping down to just muffled cries. With the practical silence of the hospital bathroom, he could hear nothing. Not even the voices of his two (best friends) worst enemies.

Kyle took his cell phone out and saw that it was almost 11:00 PM. He placed his ear against the door and heard nothing but the continuous beeping of hospital machines. He assumed either Kenny fell asleep and Stan left, or Kenny and Stan had fallen asleep. But whichever scenario it was, he felt it was safe to leave the bathroom and go home. He

slowly crept the door open and walked into the hospital room. He was right about one thing; Kenny was sleeping. But Stan wasn't. He was awake, sitting in the chair he had most likely moved next to Kenny's bed.

Stan was staring down at a peaceful Kenny when he heard the door creek open. He whipped his head to the direction of the door and watched Kyle walk out.

Kyle tensed up as soon as his eyes met Stan's. The eyes he used to love were now cold and filled with hate. Kyle just wanted to get out of that room. He was halfway through the room when he heard a slight cough. Stan was clearing his throat.

"Kyle can i ask you something?" he heard Stan say in a quite tired tone.

Damn it! I was so fucking close! Kyle thought as he turned his body around to let Stan know he had his attention.

"yeah, Stan, what's up?" Kyle said as soon as he found his voice

Stan stood up and kissed Kenny's calm cheek. Kyle shivered at the sight if Stan's lips on Kenny's pale cheek. Stan walked over to Kyle and the two left the room.

"what did you wanna ask me, Stan?" kyle asked as the pair walked aimlessly around hospital.

Stan sighed, "Kyle...why did you do it?" Stan looked at him with watery eyes.

Kyle looked into Stan's teary eyes and felt more ashamed of what he had done. His eyes began to fill with tears again. He let none of them fall, just left in the corner of his eye to blur his vision.

"Dammit! Answer me Kyle!" Stan, growing very impatient, yelled.

"I did it because I'm a stupid ass hole. I did it because I wanted him away. I did it because my logic goes missing when I think of you." Kyle breathed out calmly

"you're right about one thing: you are defiantly a stupid ass hole." Stan sounded like he smirked and Kyle wondered if he was being serious or not.

Kyle laughed and looked at Stan, "you know I'm sorry right?" Kyle looked down again.

Stan sighed, "stop apologizing, it's not helping Kenny get better. It just makes you sound weaker."

"sorry" Stan gave Kyle a stern look an Kyle winced.

Stan and Kyle just continues to walk around the large hospital aimlessly. They continued talking about little to nothing. Stan gave Kyle forgiveness for what he did to Kenny and Kyle thought it would all be okay once Kenny is released.

They soon ended up on the bottom level of the parking garage.

"we should probably go back now Stan?" Kyle questioned as he looked through the complete darkness.

Stan looked around too, but not the same reason as Kyle, "no, let's just hang out here for a little while."

They found a dark corner and sat there. Stan lit his lighter to provide the two at least a speck of light. Kyle shivered, and Stan moved the small fire closer to him.

"thanks Stan." Kyle shuttered.

"are you cold?" Stan asked

"only a little." Kyle smiled.

"well maybe this will warm you up" Stan had a bottle of hairspray and sprayed it into Kyle's shirt. He then stood up, moving the lighter away from Kyle, only to throw the lighter onto him.

Stan took a few steps back as he watched Kyle burn. Kyle could hear Stan's sinister laugh and cried as the flames burned through his shirt onto his skin. "maybe next time this you will wait your turn" Stan laughed as Kyle fell to the ground and the flames grew, "before hurting someone I love."

In the end, Stan left as soon as he was certain Kyle was dead. He returned to Kenny's room and slept on the chair beside him; as if nothing had happened.

**A few days later:**

Kyle was found, but too burned and decomposed to identify. So Stan had gotten away with 1st degree murder. Kenny would be better in a few more days then everything would be back to normal. Kyle's mother was released from prison after Stan told the authorities about Kyle and his "running away." Not even Kenny knew about Stan's murder. They just lived like nothing had ever happened.

Everything would have been fine, if Jealousy would not have taken over Kyle.

Moral to the story: DON'T FUCKING POISON PEOPLE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT THEIR BOYFRIEND!

A/N: So the ending was rushed and the idea was as well, but I think it turned out well in the end. Any constructive criticisms? Or helpful tips to make it better? I apologize for the length. I honestly didn't want it to be this long, but what can I say. I really got into this XD he he so you read and now you will review! Please! Please please please! Much love to all reviewers! And to everyone else that read all of this.


End file.
